Atalanta
by Bellerokstarr
Summary: What happens when a new girl joins the Team? Monsters and magic, with a sprinkling of fluff and romance. NOT a crossover with Percy Jackson. My first fanfiction, OC :) Some CassiexJaime action here as well as RobinxOC romance. Rated T for paranoia :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is just for entertainment. **

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I decided to create an OC, so I hope you enjoy it. The story revolves around Atalanta and Robin (Tim Drake).

"Tim, there's an unidentified group heading towards Mount Justice. Why don't you take Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl and check it out?"

Tim nodded. It wasn't often that a strange group tried to attack. Not many people were that stupid. He jumped nimbly on his motorbike and sped off. Maybe he'll have a bit of action today after all. Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl soared above him, being awkward as usual. Relationships, he scoffed inwardly. How hard could it be for them to just admit they liked each other? Then it would save a lot of time and bother. Then again, it was fun to watch. Probably better that way.

* * *

"What is _that_?" Blue Beetle yelped.

Wonder Girl stopped short. "It's a monster!"

For some strange reason, she was _smiling. _Tim froze for a minute, and went into autopilot. Launching himself off the bike, he pulled out his bo. He spied a dark blur hurtling towards the gargantuan creature. A _girl? _For a moment, he was horrified, and froze like a statue.

"She's going to kill herself!" yelled Jaime.

Wonder Girl shouted "No! She can take care of herself. Just watch, you're in for a show."

As Tim watched, an enormous wall of water crashed into the creature, causing it to stagger back. Screaming, it flailed around, slowly dying. What was it, anyway? It looked like a mixture of lion and bird…he realized quickly it was a gryphon. As he stood there, weapons forgotten, she slashed at the monster until it dissolved into dust. As soon as the wind scattered the gryphon's remains, Cassie flew towards the girl.

Thank you for reading! I might be doing a crossover with Percy Jackson, but that remains to be seen ;). New chapters coming soon, definitely.

PS I'm quite new to this fandom, so I might be making some mistakes. Kindly review and help my improve my stories :).


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters, except for my own one, Atalanta.**

**Duh.**

So, this is going to be longer than the last chapter, because I had to figure out a backstory and put it in. :) Enjoy!

"That was amazing!" The boy in blue stammered. "Where did you learn that?"

The girl turned around and started. She had been so wrapped up in her conversation with Cassie that she forgot about the other two.

"On Themyscira, and from my sisters." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you ever told us your name." The other boy, the one with the black mask crossed his arms. Lana pushed back her hood, revealing her face.

"I'm Atalanta. Or Lana for short." She said stoutly. She didn't come all this way to be talked to like that. "I want to join Young Justice."

Cassie grinned at put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Come on! I'll show you the inside, and then we can talk to Nightwing." In spite of herself, Lana smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face in such an alien environment. Maybe she could enjoy her time here, if she ever got in.

Tim narrowed his eyes and frowned. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted the girl on the Team, even if she was skilled like that. For one thing, he wasn't sure if he could trust her. Still, Cassie seemed to trust her, so that seemed good enough. She just made him feel…unsettled. Maybe it was her piercing green eyes. Or the quiet aura of power that surrounded her. In any case, she wasn't like any girl he'd ever met. Jaime nudged him playfully.

"She's pretty, huh? I can see that you can't take your eyes off her." He said in a teasing voice. Tim rolled his eyes under his mask.

"I'm sure you don't think she's as pretty as Cassie though." He retorted. Blue Beetle just laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"Come on, we'd better be going back. At least we didn't have to go too far to watch her slay that monster."

"Atalanta? What kind of a name is that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Garfield!" Miss Martian gasped.

Lana laughed. "It's from Greek mythology. Atalanta was a sole female amongst a bunch of male heroes."

As soon as Cassie had brought her inside, the team had swarmed her, assaulting her with questions. Nightwing was off on one side, staring unblinkingly at her, like he was deciding her fate. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Maybe I should talk to you alone."

The rest of the Team looked at each other, and slowly filed out. Soon only Robin, Blue Beetle and Cassie remained. Nightwing sighed and said, "Well, I guess since you were the ones who found her." They all silently took a seat.

Lana remained standing. "Where are your parents?" He asked suddenly.

"My mom's dead. And my dad can't help me." She promptly answered.

"Why not?" he sounded curious. "My dad's Poseidon. He can't meddle with my fate," was the simple answer. The three boys in the room made sounds of disbelief. Lana looked over at Cassie, incredulous. Obviously Cassie hadn't told them.

Cassie shrugged and said, "She's telling the truth. Demigods exist. My dad's Zeus."

If they looked surprised before, they look staggered now.

"What?!" Jaime stammered. "How come you never told me?"

Cassie looked slightly guilty."It never came up."

Lana tossed her head. "You have in your team an alien, an Atlantean, a clone and a time traveler, if my memory serves me right. Yet you have trouble believing that demigods exist?"

Nightwing slowly nodded. "Fair enough." He conceded. "Why don't you tell us your story, starting from the beginning?"

Lana took a deep breath. "My mother wasn't an ordinary mortal either. She was the daughter of Aphrodite. So I guess you can say that I have a fairly interesting lineage. My mom died when I was young, but Artemis and Athena saved me and brought me to Themyscira. I was raised there, trained in the Amazonian ways. Every winter I would go back to Themyscira and continue my training. Just after my fourteenth birthday, Apollo told me to go to Mount Justice, that Mount Justice is where I'm meant to be. So long story short, I'm here." When Lana finished, she could feel the silence pressing down on them. "We're going to have to put you some training programs to see if you're capable." Nightwing said at last. Lana nodded.

"She's good," was Tim's grudging comment.

They were watching her go through their toughest battle scenes, and she was going through them with ease.

"She is pretty. No wonder you always have that little smile when you're watching her." Dick said slyly. Tim ignored him. He'd been helping Dick monitor her progress all day. Not that there was any doubt she was going to make it. This girl was extremely skilled. Quick enough to deflect bullets with her knives, she slashed, leaped and dodged with a hypnotic grace. Her weapons seemed magical as well. They appeared in her hands as soon as she needed them. Soon she finished the combat program. There was a smile on her face that suggested that she enjoyed this. Dick pressed the comm button.

"Welcome to the Team."

"Congrats!" M'gann squealed. "I watched you fight. That was incredible!"

Lana was gloriously happy. She passed their tests and she passed them well. It might take a while to feel truly comfortable, but at least she belonged now. Lana noticed Jaime off to the side, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I never thought that Cassie would be a _princess. _And not just any princess, she's like the princess of the sky._" _

He sounded awed and worried at the same time. Lana laughed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's just a normal girl, with some extraordinary gifts." Jaime didn't look convinced.

"Right. You can say that, because you're the princess of the sea and everything-"

"Only when I can't help it." She cut in smoothly. "It would be nice for people to judge me for who I am and what I can do rather than who my dad is. Cassie feels the same way," she said gently.

"So how do you two know each other anyway?" he said, disgruntled.

"Oh, we met each other a few times when both of us were training with Diana. I guess you could say that she's my cousin."

Suddenly Robin appeared behind her.

"I'll show you to your new quarters." His tone was bland. He strode off without looking back. Bewildered, Lana started after him. She hadn't met many boys before, and she just didn't understand why he was so cold towards her. This was the first time he had spoken to her since he asked her what her name was. Batgirl noticed her discomfort and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come around." Lana nodded and followed him silently out the room. What was his problem?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the Young Justice characters. **

Basically I got inspiration from Percy Jackson. But this isn't a crossover. ANYWAY. This is a reconciling moment between Tim and Lana...I'm a sucker for those. Enjoy!

Dick scrutinized the scene. He was sure that the new girl was making Tim nervous, and that in turn made him quiet. Usually he couldn't get him to shut up. It looked like romance was in the air. Barb came up to him.

"I think Tim's starting to crush on someone. Finally! This is the first time I've ever seen him nervous around a girl. I was starting to think he was a mutant or something." He grinned.

"She certainly is a looker." Barb admired. "I believe her when she says her grandmother is Aphrodite. And she looks like she never takes anything from anyone. Tim's in for a ride."

"Miss Martian, take Lana, Lagoon Boy, and Robin to Sector 21A. There's seems to be a-a dragon marauding through the streets. Take the Bio-Ship. " Dick instructed. M'gann nodded and directed the squad to the Ship.

"Dragons?" muttered Tim. First demigods one day then dragons the next? This was getting really weird. He shook himself out of his reverie and buckled up. As they sped towards the city center, he could see the brute smashing his way through the mall. Involuntarily, he glanced at Lana. No doubt she had fought many of these before. Her eyes flickered his way. He quickly looked forward again.

"You have to be careful with these. There are several chinks in the dragon's armor, it's Achilles heel, so to speak. If you hit all of them, they will die." Tim nodded. Easy enough, he thought.

"Unfortunately, each dragon's weak spots are different. So…"

"So we hit it till it breaks?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Not exactly. The scales are poisonous. Don't touch them." "What?!" All three of them chorused.

"What I suggest is, M'gann searches for the weak spots, Lagoon Boy keeps it distracted, and Robin and I will hit the chinks." M'gann nodded.

"You've fought these before, you lead the way."

"You never told me that they exploded after they die." A disgruntled Robin stowed away his bo. Lana smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I forgot." Secretly she was glad that he was talking to her at last. Why did it matter so much to her anyway? It was a successful mission, notwithstanding the fact that they were covered in monster dust. All she wanted was to get to the cave and get showered. As they Zeta-tubed in, however, she saw something that terrified her more than any monster. The entire team was gathered in the main room. And she knew why.

"Grandma!" she gasped.

"Oh, don't call me that dear. It always makes me feel so old." Aphrodite looked anything but old. She smiled, and looked around at the dumbstruck team.

"Now, I know that you arrived here yesterday, but I had a little…business to take care of." In spite of herself, Lana rolled her eyes. Maybe some foolish mortal got on her wrong side again. Who knew? But Lana was dreading what the love goddess had in store for her.

"Your skills in battle are growing every day. But remember that you're still your mother's daughter. Don't forget that sometimes a little charm goes as far as all the fighting in the world. And don't worry dear. I don't have a task for you. At least, not today. Now, onto other business. Dick Grayson. Such a handsome young man! Destined to be so like and yet unlike your mentor. Don't make the same mistakes that he did. A strong woman in your life makes all the difference in the world. And Connor Kent! My, my, yet another handsome young hero. So like Heracles. He had the same sullen expression. Now, all things that are broken can be fixed. Even broken hearts! Trust me, I know. " she beamed at all of them. "And before I go, know that the gods are on your side. Well, except for Nemesis, but don't worry. She never takes sides." Suddenly, she disappeared in a spray of ocean foam. Lana passed her hand over her eyes. She was scarlet with embarrassment. Muttering curses, she headed back outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Batgirl. "Just outside. I need to think."

"Okay. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that these past couple of days have been weird." Garfield said tentatively.

Cassie looked worried. "Maybe I should go after her." Tim shook his head.

"No. I'll go."

Everyone stared at him. He blushed, explaining, "I haven't exactly been very welcoming of her. It'll give me a chance to smooth things over with her."

Saying that, he strode out after her. It didn't take long to find her, but he had to say, she didn't exactly pick the safest spot. Legs dangling over the cliff, she was staring out at the sunset. Tim sat down next to her. Clearing his throat, he asked her, "You okay?"

Lana looked down at her feet. "Yeah. I guess there are worse things than being embarrassed by your immortal grandmother. I shouldn't be so worked up over it. I just…when I saw her there, it reminded me of home, but it reminded me how everyone here is going to look at me different, just because I have some godly ancestors. How I don't really belong here, not in the mortal world. I know I shouldn't be afraid, that it's silly, but I can't help it."

Tim looked straight into her eyes. "Hey. Look, I want to say I'm sorry that I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you during your first day. And I wouldn't be too worried, because everyone here _likes _you. And no one is judging you by whomever you're related to. It isn't silly to be scared. I was new once, and I know the feeling. It'll get easier, I promise. So, friends?"

She smiled, and Tim's heart suddenly skipped a beat. What the heck? He thought. "So, are we going to go inside, or do we plan on freezing to death?" he said teasingly to cover up his confusion. He was rewarded with a laugh and they headed back inside.

Please, please, please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters from DC.**

This doesn't really have any action in it, more of a filler chapter. Enjoy!

Lana reflected on her conversation with Robin when she was back in her room. "He's really good looking when he smiles. He should smile more." She said to no one in particular.

"Oooohh, someone's got a crush." Cassie laughed when she entered the room.

"Not a crush, just an observation." Lana said, slightly annoyed. Inwardly, though, Lana didn't quite believe it.

"Anyway, what's with the tension between you and Jaime?" Cassie blushed and tossed her hair. "Nothing." She said loftily. "We're just friends. And what deep conversation did you have with Robin?"

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing romantic, if that's what you want to know."

"Huh. You know, I think he has a crush on you. He's never been nervous or otherwise around any girl. He's never paid attention to any girl either." Cassie said thoughtfully. "Anyway, enough about guys. My mom's been invited to this gala dinner thing next week, and I know that I'll be bored to death if I go alone. Can you come with me?"

Lana grinned and punched Cassie playfully on the arm. "Of course I will!" Suddenly Cassie was called off to a mission. "I'll talk to you about the details later." She flew out.

Lana sighed and collapsed on the bed. She hadn't slept since she left Themyscira, so she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. In her dream Aphrodite was smiling benignly at her.

"I think it's time that we discuss your uniform. Now, the jeans and t-shirt are well enough for the Hunters, but now you're a superhero. We need something intimidating, something memorable, yet something that you can move around freely in. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Lana immediately woke up. Springing out of bed, she checked her reflection in the window.

"Huh. Not bad." She admired. She certainly looked intimidating. As she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it back into her regular braid. She then went in quest of a snack.

"So how are you liking Atalanta so far?" asked Dick innocently. They were in the main room, scoffing down treats that M'gann had made. Tim glared at him.

"She's quite interesting actually. If a little unsettling," he said carefully.

Dick continued playfully, "Really? I thought she would be your type. Raven black hair, tan skin, eyes that pierce your very soul, the whole package." Luckily, he ducked before the chocolate cream could hit him. Tim turned around, only to find Lana herself walk in.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "Do you think you could give me a map or something of the cave, because I got lost three times trying to find the kitchen." But Tim's gaze tunneled in on her outfit. Too late, he realized that he was staring. She blushed and looked away.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He said awkwardly. Dick was laughing silently behind them, clearly reveling in the situation. Lana noticed, and her eyes narrowed.

"So, Dick, any idea which strong woman Aphrodite was talking about?" Lana asked, not without some malice in her voice. Tim had an intense enjoyment in watching Dick splutter while he tried to find a suitable answer. Of course, he always thought that Dick had a thing for Barb, but it wasn't till Aphrodite visited that he _knew._

"Uh, no idea," Dick said, way too fast. She grinned and sat down on the couch. Impulse zoomed in, carrying a huge pile of food. And it seemed to be Jaime's food as well, judging by the fact that Jaime was chasing him around. Caught by surprise, everyone laughed fit to burst. Just a normal day at the Cave, Tim thought.

I have the next chapter already, but again, please, please, please review! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter reveals a little bit about Robin's public persona, smooth and attracts the ladies XD. Enjoy!

**PS I do not own Tim, or Dick, or any of the characters from DC.**

The two girls were in Cassie's house. "I absolutely _loathe _dressing up like this." Lana scowled.

Cassie ignored her remark. "You didn't tell me the dinner was formal." Lana pressed the matter.

"Oh, be quiet. You can face down mythical beasts without a flinch and yet you're scared of a dress?" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Well, not the dress exactly. It's the whole formal, polite thing, being normal thing. I'm not good with that." Lana admitted.

"Well, it's only for a couple hours anyway. There, we're ready." Sighing, Lana examined herself in the mirror. She didn't look at all like herself. Her hair was loose, down to her waist, and Cassie had lent her a dress, since she didn't have any herself.

"Come on, we'll be late." Cassie tugged at her hand. They ran out to the waiting car.

When they reached Gotham City Hall, they looked astounded.

"I never thought it would be this _big." _Cassie breathed reverently. For some reason, there was a huge mob of press at the front door.

"Who's there, the Queen or something?" Lana asked.

"Nah, that would be Richard Grayson and Tim Drake. Adopted sons of the Gotham billionaire, Bruce Wayne. Only met them a couple of times." Cassie snorted. "Half the girls in the city are crazy over them."

Once they had made it safely inside, they stared at their surroundings. A large, glittering aquarium filled with what looked like coral was in the middle of the vaulted room. Waiters were walking around, holding trays laden with food and drinks. Couples were dancing to live music from a quartet.

"Look!" Cassie whispered suddenly. "I'm guessing that's them, over there. And that's-" Cassie's face darkened. "That girl over there, she's someone you don't want to meet. Her name's Stacy. She thinks she's all that, the It girl. Spoiled rotten."

Lana followed Cassie's line of vision. Richard Grayson and Tim Drake had just entered the room, about 18 and 15, if she had to guess. They were good looking, and every other girl in the room suddenly straightened up. The girl Cassie was talking about noticed the duo and slunk over. She was about their age, wearing a tight red dress that barely covered her. She smiled flirtatiously at the younger guy and laughed loudly and shrilly at anything he said. It made her want to puke.

"Hey, do you think you could curse her or something? Like make her grow warts?" Cassie said suddenly.

"Cassie!" she laughed, playfully punching her on the shoulder.

"Just saying," she shrugged. "Don't look now, but Tim Drake is coming over. I think he wants to talk to you…see you!"

With a wicked smile, she disappeared. "Cassie? Oh, I'll kill you!" she swore in Ancient Greek.

Turning around, she realized that Tim Drake was standing right behind her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked lightly. "Um…sure," she said. He led her onto the dance floor and pulled her in the right position. Lana found herself looking at him strangely. Something about him…she was sure she had seen him before.

"Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," he said in a friendly voice. "Yes, this is my first time in Gotham," she answered hesitantly. Something about that chin…

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tim Drake," he said suddenly, "And yours?"

"Lana…Grace," she lied. She never had a last name. "A friend of Cassie Sandsmark."

They continued to dance, talking lightly about random things. He certainly was a smooth talker. In spite of everything, Lana was starting to enjoy herself. Out of the blue, the girl Cassie sneered at earlier was next to them.

"Oh, I thought I lost you for a moment!" the girl said breathlessly to Tim, ignoring Lana. There was a hint of a grimace on Tim's face, which almost made Lana laugh. Talk about delusional!

"Lana, this is Stacy Goodman. Stacy, this is Lana Grace."

Stacy viewed Lana with a curled lip. "Oh. Hi, I'm Tim's _friend,_" she said with some malice, like Lana was encroaching on her territory.

"Hey! You suddenly disappeared. Don't scare me like that again Lana!" Cassie appeared beside them as well, with a twinkle in her eye. Lana became uncomfortably aware that Tim's hands were still on her waist, and she knew Cassie knew it. Fortunately for Lana, Richard Grayson had called out to Tim.

"I have to go now," Tim said hastily, "It was really nice, meeting you," he added quietly. Lana looked at Cassie in mute surprise, and she nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you, it was really nice meeting you as well," she replied. With a slight bow Tim ignored the outraged look on Stacy Goodman's face and walked off towards his adoptive brother.

"I'll be watching you, _witch._" Stacy stalked off, with a scowl on her face. "Well, that was eventful," Lana finally remarked. "Come on, let's eat."

Thank you for reading! Again, please hit the review button :*


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters, except for Atalanta. **

I know I said it wasn't a crossover, but the Poseidon's pearls idea came from Percy Jackson. So the rights to that idea belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy!

"Who did you get for your Secret Santa?" Cassie asked.

"Impulse. I already know what I'm getting him." Lana said casually. It was two weeks till Christmas, and M'gann had decided to get everyone do a Secret Santa. Cassie and Lana were going to town to get presents.

"I'm going to get him a black membership card for the All You Can Eat Buffet, you know, the ones that get you free meals for a year. I've seen him eat, and he eats like a horse. Who did you get?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and said, "I got Jaime. I'm pretty sure M'gann rigged that draw."

The corners of Lana's mouth twitched. "Why would she rig it? I thought you guys were just friends."

Cassie threw up her hands in mock exasperation. "Anyway, what do I get him?"

Lana shrugged, and said wickedly, "Just give him a kiss. It's what he wants anyway." Cassie punched her on the arm. "Just help me get him a gift," she said resignedly.

As they returned to the Cave in costume, tired out, but with the presents safely stashed in Cassie's room, Lana went straight to bed. "I can't believe it took her all day for her to find that stupid present," she sighed. "I really hope they go out, after all this trouble."

Christmas Day

"Why's there so much mistletoe?" was the first thing out of Tim's mouth as he walked in on Christmas morning. He made a mental note to avoid them. Ever since the Christmas decorations had gone up, the mistletoe had been hung in ever increasing numbers. Dick had been trying to pull both Tim and Lana together under one. So far he had been unsuccessful, but so had Tim's plans. Dick and Barbara seemed equally good at avoiding mistletoe. As for Jaime, he blasted the mistletoe to dust every time he got near one. An unplanned, yet funny moment had happened yesterday though. Superboy and Miss Martian had been caught under one, and since Impulse pointed it out with everyone there, they had to kiss. They seemed to enjoy it a little too much, and Lagoon Boy was in a bad mood all day. Jaime and Bart were already on the couch, as were Barbara and Lagoon Boy, all in their civilian clothes. Lana and Cassie entered the room as well, holding presents.

"Merry Christmas, Bart!" was Lana's cheerful greeting. She handed him a card and a box filled with what looked like Cheese Curls. Impulse opened the card, and yelled in delight.

"Hey, Blue! Check it out. Free buffet for a year! Thanks Lana." He gave her a hug. Jaime looked at the black membership card, and raised his eyebrow.

"Good, that means you won't be eating my food. But I don't think that'll last a year. You'll clear them out in a month," was his cynical remark. Jaime then looked up and blushed as Cassie handed him his present.

"Merry Christmas, Jaime!" she said, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. M'gann walked in, and noticed what was happening. Quickly, she motioned at one of the mistletoe hanging overhead and made it reposition itself right above Jaime and Cassie.

"Caught under the mistletoe guys! Now kiss!" everybody shouted. Both of them blushed even deeper, and kissed. Everyone was still laughing when Dick sauntered into the room.

"You guys finally kissed?" He grinned and sprawled out onto the couch next to Batgirl. If only M'gann could tweak the mistletoe again…Tim noticed Lana pick up a small kitchen knife. Noiselessly, she stood on a chair and carefully pulled down a bunch of mistletoe. She speared the mistletoe with the knife, and with a flick of her wrist, the knife impaled itself on the ceiling above the couch.

"And another lucky couple!" she cried gaily. The rest of the Team snickered and goaded Barb and Dick into kissing. Afterwards, Dick shot Tim an evil look.

"You'll pay for that," mouthed Dick. Tim just shrugged and smiled innocently. He pulled out the large parcel he hid behind the couch.

"Merry Christmas, M'gann!" he yelled. "Thanks Robin!" she beamed.

As soon as everyone had gotten their presents, M'gann announced, "Okay guys! Charades!" Everyone groaned good-naturedly and ran into the dining room.

"Hey," he muttered to Lana, "I got you a present as well." He pulled out a small box.

Lana opened it and pulled out a silver ring. Her mouth dropped open, then said softly, "It's beautiful, Robin. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek, then her eyes lit up. "I have something for you too." Pulling out a pearl, she placed it in his hand. It was shining faintly, a beautiful mix of blue.

"It's a magic pearl," she explained, "If you crush it under your foot, it will transport you to any place you want." Carefully, he slipped it into his utility belt, which he carried with him at all times.

"Thank you," he said quietly. He gave her a quick hug and then motioned to the dining room. "Come on, they'll be waiting for us." Lana nodded and slipped the ring on her finger. They entered the dining room, which was mercifully free of mistletoe. Everyone stared at them, though, when they entered. Dick raised his eyebrows mischievously. They gathered around the table, and played charades, laughing the entire time.

When Christmas dinner was ready, the platters of food floated in, courtesy of M'gann. A huge burst of light materialized above the table. M'gann shrieked and the platters almost dropped, if it weren't for the guy in the suit. Swiftly, he scattered gold dust on the food and it floated down on the table.

"Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully. He had twinkling eyes, and was dressed in a suit and black shoes. With wings. "Delivery for Atalanta? Is that the superhero name you go by? And presents for Wonder Girl as well. Courtesy of the Amazons." With a quick bow he tossed them the parcels and disappeared in an equally blinding flash of light.

"Was that Santa?" Garfield joked. Looking at each other, Cassie and Lana grinned and ripped open the presents. Both of them got a scroll in a box.

"What's that?" asked Tim, his curiosity getting the better of him. Lana looked up, eyes shining. "Enchanted scrolls," she said excitedly, "It'll show you anything you want." M'gann recovered herself, and rapped her glass. "Dig in, everybody!"

Lana sat on her bed, completely stuffed. Cassie was collapsed on the nearby armchair.

"So, what did Robin get you? You said you would tell me." Cassie asked.

"A ring," Lana said nonchalantly, "Shaped in waves. It was really sweet of him." Cassie laughed at that.

"Who was your actual secret Santa?" she wanted to know.

"M'gann," Lana replied, "She got me a leather jacket. It's pretty amazing."

Cassie laughed again, then sighed. "Jaime got me a gift, even though he didn't have to," Cassie showed Lana the silver necklace.

"What did you get Robin?" she asked, too innocently.

"I gave him one of my dad's pearls."

Cassie gasped, then bolted straight upright. "Seriously? Does he even know how valuable those are?" Lana dismissed Cassie's exclamation.

"So? He's been one of my best friends here." Cassie shook her head, a smile forming on her face. "Oh, no. I don't think he wants your friendship, Lana. Seriously, a ring? And he always seems to be looking at you,"

Lana serenely ignored her, and gazed out at the view. "I don't think I can sleep tonight," Lana decided, "Why don't we see what Jaime really thinks of you?" Cassie looked confused.

"What? How?"

Lana grinned, and said, "When he's sleeping, put the unraveled scroll in his hands. It'll show you his dreams."

"And suppose he wakes up?" asked Cassie doubtfully. "I can be pretty quiet if I want to. Or I'll just knock him out."

Cassie snorted. "I'm not gonna do it. I'll get caught, and that's embarrassing. Besides, you're just kidding yourself. I told you, we're just friends." Lana didn't say anything more.

That night, Lana sneaked out of her room. She'd figured out that Jaime would go home that night, and planned on following home. "It's not stalking if they don't notice you," she muttered to herself.

"Going somewhere?" The voice had come from the shadows. She jumped, then scowled at Robin as he walked into the room. "Jeez, Robin!" she half whispered, half shouted. "So where are you going?" he persisted.

"I'll tell you outside." They made their way out of the Cave.

"Okay, so now tell me what you're doing." Robin demanded.

"I'm going to prove to Cassie that Jaime really has a crush on her." Lana said breezily. She explained what she was going to do. When she finished, Robin stared at her with his mouth open.

"Right, I'm going with you. I know a more direct way to his house, and he'll be going on patrol. You'll just tire yourself out."

Lana looked thoughtful. "Alright then. If you don't mind my transport." As if on cue, her pegasus landed right in front of them.

"Hop on. You go first, give her directions," Lana enjoyed the look of surprise on Robin's face. He got on the pegasus, and Lana swung on behind him. The pegasus snorted, and launched herself into the air.

It was terrifying. But it was oddly comforting, her arms around his waist. The pegasus, who he learned was named Snowflake, was fast. They reached Jaime's house before Jaime did. As they hid in the bushes, they spotted Jaime flying towards his window.

"Okay, as soon as he falls asleep." Lana mouthed. The light inside flicked on, and as soon as it turned off, the duo silently scaled the walls. They crept in noiselessly, and positioned themselves on either side of the bed. Lana unraveled the scroll, and placed it in Jaime's hands. As they waited, the scroll flickered with random images. Lana leaned in close and whispered, "Cassie."

Instantly, the scroll flickered with images of Cassie smiling, and soon there was a scenario where Jaime was confessing his feelings. Another scenario showed him kissing Cassie. As Tim and Lana's eyes met, he had a sudden urge to laugh. The whole scene was hilarious. A soft whinny made Tim start. "We have to go!" Lana mouthed. She snatched the scroll from Jaime's hands, and quickly stuffed it in her jacket. Tim ran silently to the window. Snowflake was hovering near the window, and Lana jumped nimbly on. Tim jumped behind her, and they made their escape.

As they rode back, Tim saw that Lana was getting sleepy. "Come on, you'd better sleep. I'll make sure you won't fall off," he told her gently. Lana nodded, too tired to speak. She leaned back and fell asleep against Tim's chest. Snowflake sounded like she was laughing. Tim ignored the horse and kept his eyes straight ahead.

As they landed, Tim shook Lana's shoulder. "Lana. Wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes. Tim got off first and caught Lana as she almost fell off the pegasus. At least she woke up a little bit. They stumbled back into the Cave, where they collapsed on the sofa. Lana immediately fell asleep again. Tim smiled and yawned.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." Jaime's voice startled her awake. Lana realized that she had fallen asleep leaning on Robin's chest, and his arm was curled around her. She immediately jumped up. Robin woke up as well. As their eyes met, the previous night came rushing back, and they burst out laughing. Jaime looked confused.

"What happened?" he asked them.

By the time they finished explaining, Jaime was blushing. "You guys are evil! Who did you tell?" Robin assured him that they hadn't told anyone else, just as Cassie walked in.

"Good morning guys!"

Jaime started, and Lana quickly ran out the room, followed closely by Robin. They laughed until they cried, and Nightwing came up the hall. He gazed at them somewhat bemusedly.

"Is there something I missed?" he asked.

"Don't go in," gasped Lana. "We'll explain later."

Okay, so a lot of my ideas come from Percy Jackson. So all credit to Rick Riordan for the idea of Posiedon kids talking to horses, and to Hermes wearing a suit. Thanks for reading! Please review, :*


	7. Chapter 7

**So I do not own anything, the mighty ones at DC do...except for Atalanta.**

So in the meantime Jaime has asked Cassie out. Finally. 

"Are you sure I should be wearing this?" Cassie asked anxiously.

Lana sighed and said, "Do you honestly have any idea how pretty you are Cassie?"

Cassie smiled and sat down. "Do you have any idea how pretty _you _are Lana?"

Lana laughed skittishly and replied, "I don't know. But I don't matter. You're the one with a date."

Cassie's smile faded, and was replaced with a worried look. "But I don't have any idea what to _wear!" _

At last, Cassie decided which outfit she was going to wear. "I mean, she's going to a _movie. _Does it really matter?" grumbled Lana later. Batgirl smiled impishly and wagged her finger at her.

"I doubt they're gonna remember what the movie was about. They'd be too busy, if you know what I mean." The two girls shrieked with laughter.

"So, how was the date?" asked Lana later.

"Amazing." Cassie sang. "He's going to be my date for the archaeological masquerade ball, you know, the one my mom got invited to."

Lana smiled at her friend. "That is amazing," she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Of course, you're going to come, right?"

Lana laughed and said, "Well, I don't want to be a third wheel."

Cassie smiled. "Think about it. It'll be fun, and you need to get out more," she said, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Lana was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and was staring down at her scroll with a frown. "Nothing. Just thinking of home."

Cassie sat down next to her and hugged her. "Oh, Lana. Someone like you, wouldn't be happy just staying on Themyscira."

Lana said in a small voice, "I know. I just wonder what the Amazons are doing now."

"Again. You managed to drag me into this again." Lana sighed.

"Hey, you know better than me the power of persuasion." Cassie smirked. "Anyhow, we have some time to kill. Let's get some shakes." They ordered their shakes, and sat down in a window seat. They talked about Cassie's date the night before, which went excellently, until Cassie looked at her watch. "Well, we'd better get going now."

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. This time she actually got her own dress. It reached the floor, and she was really uncomfortable.

"He should be coming in a few minutes. Got everything? Are you sure you can make your own way to the dinner?" Cassie asked anxiously. The doorbell rang.

Lana rolled her eyes. "But mom! Of course I can. Your date's waiting for you."

"Coming!" Cassie yelled. "Okay, I'll see you there." They hugged quickly, and Cassie went off with Jaime.

Lana arrived at the ball, took a deep breath, and put on her mask. It was an intricate silver mask that covered her eyes and part of her nose. She stepped inside Wayne Manor, and immediately scanned the crowd for Cassie.

"She probably isn't here yet," she decided. Just as she turned around, she was thrown forward by a huge crash. As she got up, she saw that a giant vine had pushed it's way through the windows. It was pandemonium, with people pushing each other to get to the giant doors. On top of the vine was a woman, dressed in green.

"Trying to hurt my babies with your stupid digs!" she screeched.

Seeing all the spilt drinks, Lana had a sudden idea. She willed all the drinks into one solid mass. It was more difficult than pure or salt water, but she didn't have many options. There wasn't enough to push the entire plant back, but she made the giant ball slam into the woman, pushing her off the vine. Meanwhile, a horde of plant men came through the busted windows. She ran down a hall, into what looked like an empty room collect her thoughts and plan something. Instead she saw Tim Drake, who was pulling off his suit to reveal a costume…

Gasp! Oh well. Bats would be furious. Thank you for reading this! Please review, please please please. :*


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, unfortunately. If I did, M'gann and Superboy would be together, Nightwing wouldn't be lying to his team, and of course, Cassie and Jaime would already be together. **

So, Robin's secret identity is blown. Note, Cassie and Jaime also find out who he is, but it turns out I forgot to write in a scene and I have no idea how to write it in.

"Robin?" A surprised, and familiar voice said near the door. Tim looked around, and saw Lana standing in the entrance.

"Talk about it later!" he said hurriedly, pulling out his bo. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was engulfed in a pink cloud. When she opened her eyes again, she was in costume. Tim put on his mask, and ran out to the ballroom. Poison Ivy was on the floor, sopping wet. Tim glanced at Lana, who shrugged. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle had arrived, and they were trying to stop the vines from crushing the remaining people. There were bigger problems, though. Tim could see that Poison Ivy had brought backup. A thunderclap shook the building, and rain started pouring in through the broken windows. Lana's eyes lit up.

"Leave me to take care of the plant…things," she told Tim. Saying that, she ran straight into the middle of the multitude of plant soldiers. As he watched, she summoned mini hurricanes of rainwater, and they circled her, knocking out vegetables. Lana herself was cutting down plants left and right. Jaime soon joined the fight, with Wonder Girl lassoing up the remaining vines. Tim ran towards Poison Ivy, blocking her crossbow bolts with his bo. As they fought each other, Ivy laughed maniacally.

"Oh, dear. Seems that you won't be able to fund that little archaeological dig! Think of all the plants that have been saved!"

Tim slammed the end of his bo into her head, and she crumpled onto the ground. In the middle of the ballroom, Jaime, Cassie and Lana dispatched the last remaining soldiers. Now the room was empty.

"So much for a date," Jaime grumbled.

"Yeah, Alfred's gonna be annoyed," observed Tim. He saw Lana staring at him, and he pulled her off to the side. "Look, I'll tell you the whole story later. At the Cave."

Lana couldn't believe it. She'd even _danced _with him and still didn't connect the dots. How could the smooth talking, light hearted Tim Drake be the serious, driven Robin she knew? Well, she did know he had a lighter side…

"This doesn't change anything, does it?" was his question after he explained who he was. That confused Lana. "Why would it change anything?" Even though she was surprised, she was sure that he was the same person. But she could see that Tim was really worried.

"Thank goodness." He sounded relieved. As he was about to continue, Cassie and Jaime walked in, already changed into civilian clothes.

"Well, I think that we all earned some dinner, guys. Wanna check out the new Italian place?" Cassie said cheerfully. Lana looked down at her costume. It was covered in dead leaves and what looked like plant guts.

"Wait. Let me change." Tim nodded in silent agreement and they went to their respective rooms.

"Table for four please," Tim said politely.

They were at the new restaurant, as agreed. They just looked like four normal teens, hanging out. The waiter showed them to a secluded booth. Of course, Jaime and Cassie took one side, and he and Lana sat next to each other.

"Have you even been to a restaurant before?" Jaime asked Lana.

"I've seen people before, when we were near cities," she said doubtfully.

"Let's just order a couple of pizzas," Cassie suggested. "Sounds good to me," Tim agreed. After he ordered, they started talking about why Poison Ivy had broken in.

"There was probably some rare rose on the dig site," concluded Cassie, "It's too bad though. My mom was really set on that site."

Lana was staring into space, twisting her ring. Tim felt a pleasant jolt of surprise when he saw that it was the ring he had given her. "Lana?" Cassie snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Ah, nothing." The waiter interrupted their conversation, bringing two extra large meat lovers.

"Will there be anything else?" Tim noticed the waiter, who looked only a couple years older than him, was talking just to Lana. Even when she was wearing beat up jeans and a leather jacket, people noticed her. He felt an unaccountable pang of jealousy. They were good friends now, but Tim realized that maybe there was something else. He smiled smugly when Lana just shook her head, not even looking at the guy.

"What are you smiling at?" Jaime asked.

"Nothing," he said hastily. He stopped smiling immediately.

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked her quietly. Cassie and Jaime were talking only to each other, so it's not like they would hear them.

"I've only been here for a month," she explained. "But I already feel at home. You know this is the first time I've actually hung out with people, without worrying about monsters, or appearing normal, or training." She smiled ruefully, and started eating. "I never did ask you. How did you like riding a pegasus?" she asked suddenly.

"It was terrifying," he said honestly. "Can't be any more terrifying than that motorbike of yours," she pointed out.

"Well, motorbikes don't fall out of the air," he argued.

"Yeah, but traffic must be awful. At least you can't crash into anybody else in the air," she reasoned.

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Whatever. I give up," he laughed. Then her face darkened.

"What?" he asked.

Then he saw Stacy Goodman. Oh god, he thought.

She trilled in that super fake voice of hers, "Oh hi Tim! Fancy seeing you here!"

He heard Lana mutter "Yeah, right. Stalker."

But Stacy was eyeing Jaime. "Hello there, are you new?" She said this in what she clearly thought was a seductive voice.

Cassie jumped up, her hands balled into fists. "Hands off my boyfriend, you creep."

Jaime grabbed Cassie's hand. "Come on, Cassie. She's not worth it." Still glaring at Stacy, Cassie allowed herself to be pulled out of the restaurant. Tim and Lana followed suit, ignoring Stacy.

"I hope you're not planning to ambush anyone in their dreams again."

Lana was walking out of the Cave. "Oh, I just can't sleep. I'm going to go out and watch the stars. I really couldn't sleep indoors tonight. It's too fine outside. You want to come?"

"Sure."

They brought some blankets, and went to the top of the mountain. As they lay side by side, watching the stars, they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I certainly don't own anything, DC does.**

Hey, so this will be really short, because honestly, my school has this thing where they try to give you all the work in one go. *sigh* Enjoy!

"Where are you going?"

"Nothing. I'm going to see the sights."

"What, in Gotham? You know it's dangerous. At least let me go with you."

"I think I can handle it, if three guys in spandex can," Lana said rudely. Then she bit her lip. She hadn't meant to be sharp, but Tim was getting a little overbearing these days. And she needed to be alone sometimes. Some time to think.

"What, the Joker is a walk in the park?" he snapped, looking annoyed.

"I'll be fine," Lana said as she walked away.

"Lana-" Tim sighed. Maybe he was getting too much on her back. But she could be a little headstrong.

Lana walked through Gotham, enjoying the relative calmness. It was dirty, and dark, but the scenery wasn't what she came for. It had been more than a week since she'd gone on any mission, and she was starting to get restless and bored.

Suddenly, massive pain erupted at the back of her eyes. Someone had hit her. Clenching her fist she whipped around and punched her. As she tried to raise her gun, Lana kicked her in the stomach.

"Now's the time you run away," she said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you," she giggled, "Little girl in a big city, even if she can hit. My puddin' will take care of you."

She heard a maniacal laugh, and then she got tasered.

"Well, well, well," the guy's voice sent chills up her spine. "Aren't you the same girl the little boy blunder hangs around with? Word is he's got a new girlfriend. Oh well. Say, maybe we can get some money out of this."

"You're holding me for ransom?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, sometimes even masterminds are a little short of cash. I'm sure we can make him hurry a little bit…"

Dread coursed through her, and she tried to struggle. The bonds were too tight, and soon she gave up, exhausted.

As always, I'm always open to reviews! Thank you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything.**

I took inspiration from the Batman Beyond movie for this scene. Enjoy!**  
**

Lana watched as the Joker set up a video camera in front of her. She had been knocked out _again _and was now strapped onto some metal table, with wires running up and down her body. Every time she moved too far in one direction, a shock jolted her spine. Refusing to cry out, she was exhausted with all the mental effort it took to keep her lips shut.

"Harley, get the transmission ready!" he snapped.

"Sure thing, Mr. J!" Harley pointed her gun towards the terrified technicians. One pressed a few buttons on the supercomputer, sweating like a pig.

"Now, this is just to make sure that he believes us. We won't be killing you yet."

Laughing maniacally, he started the camera.

"Dick, what's happening?" Tim ran in from the lounge, staying up in case Lana came back.

"Something seems to be interfering with our system. I'll be running-"

A giant Joker card flashed onto the screen. Tim felt his stomach turn, as the Joker's face filled the screen.

"Greetings, bird boys! We've come to deliver a message on behalf of your little girlfriend. Bring us the Fabergé egg. I understand if you're feeling a little shocked at this request, but so is she!"

Cackling, the Joker stepped back. He was in a flickering room, with a spotlight trained on a surgical table. On it was...was...

"Robin!"

The table flipped up, so that Lana was face to face with the camera. She was strapped onto some type of EEG device, and Tim could feel his heart stop. Nightwing was already tracing the signal, trying to track down their hideout, but he didn't care.

"Lana, you're going to be alright," he urged. To the Joker, he said, "We'll get you what you want. I need to-"

"You need to hurry up, is what I'm thinking," Joker said sweetly. He pulled down a lever, and electricity coursed through Lana's body. The Joker was watching the scene with a sadistic smile on his face.

"No!" he screamed, pounding on the screen.

It went on, 30 seconds, a minute. He could see the Joker amping up the current, but he was helpless to stop him. Lana was screaming, unable to control herself. Tim was paralyzed, but his terror turned into fury. He wanted to rip the Joker up, limb from limb, for making her scream like that.

The Joker smiled, looking satisfied.

"Now, is that a clear enough message to you?"

"Robin..." she sobbed.

"You get that egg to me in one hour. As soon as your time is up, her death will be broadcast to the entire city."

I won't be able to update regularly, but I shall try my very hardest. Unfortunately, school only gets busier from here on out. I'd like to thank Squadron for his help in making my stories better, and for anyone who followed, or at the very least read my story. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own ANYTHING from Young Justice.**

Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is dedicated to Stronger123 for the inspiration that she has given me in this chapter, since I was stuck in a rut. Enjoy!

"I'll keep my promise, you know. But for every minute the bird boy is late, you get a scar on your pretty little face." The Joker sang with a cruel smile on his face. He was leaning against the control board, fingering a knife.

"Uh, Mr. J?"

"What?"

"Well, I think that interference signal kind of..."

Joker's head snapped up.

"Kind of what?" he growled.

"Malfunctioned?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Joker howled, "You realize that those brats will find us without that signal! We need to move, now!"

A spinning disc flew across the room, hitting Joker in the face. Lana gasped in relief. She started struggling again, the arrival of the Team giving her new hope. Tim appeared next to her, helping her get out of her bonds. One hand, then the other was freed.

"Brats! Imbecile!" The Joker wailed.

Superboy and Cassie tore down the wall, advancing on the Joker.

"Time's up, Clownface! Give her up!" Cassie yelled.

The Joker pushed Harley towards the duo and tried to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Miss Martian materialized, blocking his escape. The Joker's face twisted, screaming in rage.

"You won't get what you came for!" As he pulled down the lever on the control board, Lana pushed Tim out of the way. Electricity ripped through her body, making her body convulse. She was screaming now, the current burning into her flesh.

"LANA!"

He whirled around to the control board but the Joker had smashed them. Tim cut the wires, cutting the off the power, but it was too late.

Her heart had stopped beating.

He could hear Harley whooping in delight, as he tried to restart her heart. He laid his bo across her chest and sent a jolt of electricity. _One, two..._he tried again. _One, two..._Superboy suddenly exhaled in relief. "I can hear her heartbeat."

Miss Martian frowned. "I don't...I don't sense any brain activity. Robin..."

Tim knew what that meant. She was brain dead.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise to update soon :) meanwhile review review review! :*


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything...**

Tim sat with his head in his hands.

"Tim," Dick said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was my fault." Tim looked up, with tears in his eyes. "I should have cut those wires as soon as I got there. I should have been quicker, I should have gotten there sooner."

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something that you had no control over. And there's still hope. M'gann's doing what she can."

The door slid open and Tim jumped up.

"Is she..." his voice faltered.

"I don't know what he did to her. Her memories...her mind is shattered. Not wiped. I could rebuild them, but it will take days. Even then, I don't know what will happen. She won't be the same."

Tim's face paled.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that her mind is like broken glass. I can put it together, but the cracks will always be there. It won't be the same."

"Just do whatever you have to do M'gann." Tim said quietly.

M'gann turned around into the room, and Tim started to follow her. M'gann hesitated.

"What?"

"I don't think it will be a good idea for you to come in."

"Why?" he demanded.

"When I rebuild her memories..." M'gann said slowly, "She will be reliving it in her dreams. I don't know what the Joker did, but it will be painful for her."

"Can't you just wipe the memories?"

"And risk her entire mind collapsing? I have to work backwards, and I have to keep everything intact. If I go too fast or I miss something out, I'll destroy her mind."

Tim's eyes flickered to the table where Lana was lying. "I don't care. I'll be there for her."

I know that it's been a few days since I last updated, and it's a really short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be juicy! It will be a flashback chapter, idea belonging to Squadron, and it will show exactly what happened to Lana and what the Team was doing during her capture. Meanwhile, please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters, sadly enough**.

Hey everyone! Well, this is the flashback scene that I promised, and as always, enjoy!

_"You get that egg to me in one hour. As soon as your time is up, her death will be broadcast to the entire city."_

Lana opened her eyes, wincing in pain. The drugs they must have given her still coursed through her body, making it hard to move, let alone move water. Harley Quinn was picking her pet hyena's teeth with a knife. Checking her bonds, she realized that it was hopeless. There was no way that she was going to escape. Suddenly, a bucket of acid was dumped over her head.

"Whoops a daisy," the Joker grinned. Then he frowned. She wasn't even wet. Scowling, he spat at her. "Harley! Weren't you supposed to put the power dampeners back on?" he growled. "She's conscious now! Hurry up, before she recovers!" He grabbed a bat and hit her across the face.

"Mr. J! I'm sorry, Mr. J, honestly, I am!" she shrieked, holding out her arms in front of her. Lana's stomach turned over. if this was how he treated someone that cared about him, what else would he do to her?

"Just get everything ready!" he hissed.

Then he turned the machine on. Power surged through the contraption and through her body. Lana gritted her teeth, refusing to scream, even when she felt like she was being torn apart. The Joker snapped his fingers at Harley, and whistled cheerfully as he started to rummage through a box near them.

"Aha! Power dampeners. And for your insolence, I have a little punishment for you." He patted the machine lovingly.

"This electric beauty will work every 5 minutes, just in case you get any ideas. Harley here will be taking care of you during your stay. If you want some beverages, then I suggest you suck it up!" With a mock bow, he strutted out the room.

"Oh, my puddin' is the best, dontcha think?" Harley sighed. If it had been another situation, Lana would have sick. Instead, she just ignored Harley as she enumerated Joker's many perceived talents. Just as he had promised, the shock came every 5 minutes. It wasn't long before the warehouse swam before her eyes, and broken images flickered before her. Images of Themyscira, of the Amazons. Of Tim, and every time she thought of him, she strengthened her resolve a little. _I have to hold on, _she kept telling herself. Only it was getting harder every time.

15 minutes passed...then 30. With only 5 minutes to go, Harley finished her list of the Joker's qualities.

"In fact, I'm thinking of getting him a special treat for Valentine's-HEY!" she shrieked. Harley was staring at the signal disruptor. It was sputtering, and Lana's spirits soared. Without that disruptor, the Team would be there. Soon.

The Joker came back, evidently in a good mood.

"I'll keep my promise, you know. But for every minute the bird boy is late, you get a scar on your pretty little face." The Joker sang with a cruel smile on his face. He was leaning against the control board, fingering a knife.

"Uh, Mr. J?"

"What?"

"Well, I think that interference signal kind of..."

Joker's head snapped up.

"Kind of what?" he growled.

"Malfunctioned?"

As the ensued, Tim came to her side.

"It's gonna be alright, Lana," he soothed, working at her bonds. Lana could barely form words, so she just nodded. Then she saw something that made horrified her. The Joker was pulling down the lever. In the space of a second, she realized that the electricity would go at full capacity, and that Tim was there, holding the metal cuffs. The cuffs that tortured her for the past hour. Urgency lent her strength, and she pushed Tim off the table.

Then everything in front of her shattered.

Thanks for reading! As always, please review :)


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the amazingness that is Young Justice.**

Hey guys! Okay, so I'm _finally _on what will be her (sort of) recovery, so I hope you enjoy it!

Tim sat by her, holding her hand. It was more for his comfort than hers, because he knew that she would be wrapped in her own memories as M'gann worked.

"Ready?" M'gann said.

"Yeah." He replied, eyes fixed on Lana's face.

M'gann took a deep breath and her eyes glowed yellow. Lana's eyes glowed in response, and immediately started thrashing. Startled, M'gann was jolted out of focus.

"M'gann! What's happening?" Tim was panicking, trying to calm Lana down, to no avail.

"That..._monster!" _M'gann snarled. "I'll kill him for this." Without so much as an explanation, M'gann entered Lana's mind again.

This time Lana grew still. Tim wondered what was going on in her mind, wishing that he could help her in some way.

* * *

_"Lana?" _

_She was startled out of her daze. As her eyes focused on her surroundings, she realized she was in the middle of a ruined city. Confused, she started to run to the square, where she was sure she could find someone. The place was empty, a shell. Panicking, she looked around wildly, not sure whether this was some sort of hallucination. _

_"Lana. Answer me. It's M'gann." _

_That voice was unfamiliar.A smiling teenaged girl drifted into view. _

_"My name's not Lana."_

_"Then what is your name?"  
_

_"It's..." Lana struggled, almost on the verge of tears. How could she not remember her name?_

_"What are you doing here?"  
_

_The question slipped out of her before she knew it. The girl called M'gann smiled again, a little sadly, and said, _

_"You're not well, Lana. I'm trying to help you rebuild." _

_"The city?"  
_

_"Your mind."  
_

_"What's wrong with my mind?" __At this, M'gann looked worried._

_"The Joker...well, you saved Tim. But we don't know what happened, and somehow your mind broke. This isn't Themyscira, Lana. Think about it. You're in Mount Justice."_

_Lana shut her eyes. "Wait, what are you talking about? I don't recognize any of the names you're mentioning. Who's the Joker? Who's Tim?"_

_"You don't remember anything?"_

_"I don't remember you.I don't remember this city. I-I don't remember anything before this."_

_"That's why I'm here. To help you remember."_

_Lana bit her lip._

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to help you rebuild, like I said. This isn't Themyscira, it's a manifestation of your mind. A manifestation of your memories. I'm here to get your life back."_

_"How?"_

_"A little bit at a time," M'gann assured her. "Starting from your most recent memories."_

_"Will it be painful?" she asked childishly. She saw M'gann hesitate. Understanding dawned on her, and she looked down._

_"It will be like reliving your life, backwards and in fast forward." M'gann said carefully._

_Lana took a deep breath. _

_"Okay. What do you want me to do?"_

_M'gann disappeared, and a wind blew on Lana's face._

_"Just relax," a soft voice said calmly._

* * *

Pain. All she could feel was pain. She watched as a psychopath as he strapped her on a table, and she couldn't move. _It's already happened, _she chided herself, _you can't change anything. _For a minute, though, she couldn't feel M'gann's presence anymore. Lana became agitated. Where had she gone? Then she could sense M'gann had returned. Relief coursed through her, and soon it was over.

Then she became aware of being angry and frustrated, having an argument with her friend. Who she didn't recognize. _I will, though. Soon, _she wanted to promise, even though she could only go through the motions of the past.

A warm feeling grew inside her. Whatever was happening, it had made her happy. Time passed like that for a while, then she became aware of another pain. Something different, the pain of being separated from your family. She saw women crowded around her, wishing her luck. One woman, in particular, smiled sadly at her. She was tall and regally clothed, with a crown resting on her head. Resisting the urge to cry, Lana relived the bittersweet goodbye. But she could feel the excitement coursing in her veins. _Something big was happening here, _Lana thought vaguely.

Then came endless days in paradise. She recognized the city around her, though it was in ruins no more. She found herself laughing and training with other women, going through a happy routine. Somehow she wished it wouldn't end. _It's just in your mind, _she reminded herself.

"We're almost there," she could feel M'gann's smile. "Hang on there, Lana."

A sudden thunderstorm formed around her. She was four years old, helpless and small. She looked up at her mother, who looked tired and worn. However, her warm brown eyes gleamed.

"We're almost there, sweetie," her mother cooed. It was sunrise, and they were in a small boat, heading towards an island. Themyscira. Lana could only smile and laugh, not being able to form words. Then her mother turned fearful. She grabbed the oars, and started to paddle as hard as she could. Lana, was confused, and looked to the shore of the Amazons. She could see women shouting and aiming weapons at them. Lana screamed, hiding her head. Then she realized that the women were shooting at a gargantuan sea creature behind them. _Kraken. _She could hear them yell. Wailing, it's tentacles tried to grab their little boat. It splintered and broke, and her mother jumped out, holding Lana. "Mommy!" she shrieked, holding her mother desperately. They were so close to shore. Then she felt her mother turn, Lana looked back as well.

"You will not touch her." Her mother said forcefully. "You won't harm her!" Saying that, she drew a sharp knife and slashed at the kraken. "Lana, go! The shore, go! I'll follow!"

Dazed and tired and wretched, Lana swam to shore. Looking back she saw the kraken, slowly dying, pierced with arrows.

"Mommy, we're here!" Lana sighed in relief. Then she waited. And waited. But her mother never came to shore. Lana was confused, and upset. Where was she?

"Mommy?" she whispered. She knew, in her heart, that her mother wasn't coming back. Tears pouring down her face, she turned inland.

"She died a valiant death," the queen said gravely. "In honour of her, we will raise you as one of our own."

* * *

As the glow faded, Tim could see Lana's eyes flutter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Whew, so almost at the end, guys! Sorry I've been an ass about updates, but school just keeps holding me back. In the space of two weeks I've had about 4 projects plus my daily homework. But no more excuses! This is gonna be short, more of a teaser chapter, but don't worry, we're almost at the end, as mentioned earlier. Just two more chapters :)

**If you haven't got the gist of it by now, I do NOT own Young Justice.**

M'gann was right. Lana wasn't the same. There were the physical reminders, like the two shiny scars on her wrists, but he realized that it ran much deeper than that. She was more reserved, less sure of herself, a shadow of her former cheery personality. Tim often caught her gazing out at the sea, with a wistful look on her face. On one such occasion, Lana turned around, and caught Tim's questioning glance. She smiled wearily, and gestured to the horizon.

"I miss it."

Tim understood. She was homesick for Themyscira. But it made him uneasy. He knew that somehow this was related to whatever M'gann had done earlier.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Just tired, that's all." It was true, she looked tired. There were constant shadows under her eyes, and she moved languidly, without the swiftness that Tim was used to.

"You should probably get some sleep," he said quietly. Putting his arm around her shoulders he guided her back into the Cave.

* * *

Lana was scared to sleep. But she knew that she would have to eventually. She wasn't a machine. As Tim guided her back to her room, her knees buckled, exhaustion almost claiming her. Luckily he caught her just in time. Without a word, he carried her the rest of the way, bridal style. He was strong, and comfortingly familiar. Without an obligation to move on her own, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Then the nightmares hit.

Yeah, a definite teaser chapter. One does not simply walk away from the Joker and expect peace and tranquillity. Anyway, this raises some questions. What's wrong with her? Did M'gann not fix her right? (Speaking of fixing, I saw the latest episode of Young Justice, The Fix, and the way that M'gann rebuilds Kaldur is almost exactly like I imagined it. Kinda freaked me out. Right down to the blank person alone, to the middle of a ruined city. Come to think of it, I was considering actually rebuilding her mind as in literally rebuilding, but I had no idea how to translate that onto paper (you know what I mean). Kind of weird it was so similar. Maybe it's a sign!) What's she going to do about it? Who knows? As always, please review! 


End file.
